


Belle has a S.E.C.R.E.T.

by Thalaba



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), S.E.C.R.E.T.
Genre: BAMF Women, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, Character Bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaston bashing, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rumbelle Endgame, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, women having it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalaba/pseuds/Thalaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of an organization dedicated to helping women celebrate their sexuality, Belle finds a path to leaving her ex-fiance's emotional bullying behind...and perhaps someone to walk with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle has a S.E.C.R.E.T.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic blends characters from OUAT with the erotic romance series S.E.C.R.E.T. I would highly recommend the books since they don't get bogged down with descriptions of clothing or appearance, sticking with personal emotions and well, hot sex. I never make promises about updates, but I'm excited about this fanfic so *hopefully* they won't be too far apart. 
> 
> I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

She stared down at the single sheet of paper and waited for the feeling of defeat to dissipate.  Everything had seemed so much more possible seated in Emma's office, with the confidant woman filling Belle's head with words of encouragement and empowerment, stilling her fears that S.E.C.R.E.T. wasn't an exercise in self-imposed prostitution. Belle French wasn't being pitied - she was being challenged. And the end result was _hopefully_ that Belle had explored her sexuality with honesty, openness, and with 100% of her energy focused on her own needs and desires. The end result was that _hopefully_ Belle would feel powerful, the wonderful and desirable woman the world already knew she was.

Belle sighed. Emma hadn't said _hopefully_.

It had been two years since she had worked up the nerve to leave her longtime fiance, but his hurtful words still ran amok in her head and the spectre of the bastard's disappointment unfortunately still held sway in her bed. It had been two years since Belle had had sex. It had been longer than she was willing to admit since she'd had good sex.

_Because I'm boring. Because I'm frigid and could never completely satisfy a man. Because I don't know what I want_.

Belle breathed in deeply and reached for her cell, quickly tapping in the numbers to Emma's "crisis" line. No, no, no, she wasn't going to cry anymore over Gaston. But this situation was simply too extreme, too beyond Belle's comfort level. How could anyone go from sadly celibate to...to a primal seductress overnight?!

"This is Sw--"

"I can't do this Emma!" Belle felt her face heat up like a forest fire but it was too late to suck back that note of hysteria. "I don't even date!"

"Belle-"

"I-I work! I go to the library, and keep a scrapbook of places I'll never travel, and sleep-"

"Belle!"

"I can't just jump into bed with someone!"

"Belle."

Belle sniffed and rolled her eyes at herself. She really was pathetic. She needed to be thankful for what she did have. She was a grown woman with a job that paid the bills. It should have been enough. Except Emma's Voice Of Reason voice made what she did have seem not-so-fantastic.

"Tell me what's changed since we spoke yesterday?"

"Oh Emma, I don't know." Belle swiped at a lousy tear rolling down her cheek and nearly poked herself in the eye. "It's the questionnaire. It's been so long since _everything_ , and I don't know what I want."

"That doesn't sound like you at all Belle. It's definitely not the Belle Aurora told me about."

Aurora. A good friend and the only reason Belle had been approached by Emma Swan, liaison and co-ordinator of S.E.C.R.E.T., in the first place. Some months ago Belle had seen fit to turn Aurora's life around by way of an introduction to international photojournalist Mulan. Aurora, successful in her own right, came from a conservative real estate dynasty, and had needed the love of a good woman to come to grips with the fact that her future happiness would never be found with her parentally approved boyfriend. All her friends had known it, and Belle had never stopped pushing for her friend's happiness. She had been entirely shocked to learn that said friend was currently an investor in this most secret of secret organizations. 

Belle could hear the loud clack of computer keys in the background and pictured the athletic blond woman at her slick stainless steel desk. Everything about Emma screamed confidence. Fearlessness. Damn it, that's what Belle wanted for herself!!! Two years ago she had done the brave thing by packing up her car and leaving Gaston in the dust. Nothing could ever be as difficult as that had been. Could it?

"We talked about some generics yesterday, but more importantly you told me you wanted to be adventurous. Not to br crude, but I think you want to grab life by the balls."

Belle snorted. And then laughed because of it. Yes. Yes, that was exactly what she wanted. She had physically left Gaston far behind and he had still taken up two whole years of her life. She wasn't giving him anything more.

"I'm here to be your sounding board, and you will absolutely have the last word on any scenario. But I need to know Belle: do you still want to take this journey?"

Belle exhaled slowly, the corners of her mouth softly turning up.

"I'll do it."


End file.
